I just wanted to pretect him
by KathyKyoya
Summary: A D18 oneshot (Dino x Hibari) which means that it's YAOI (boy x boy- boys's love) so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT. Characters: Dino, Hibari and a little Kusakabe, all from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Warning: R18 including Words: 2,208 (YES! I BROKE MY RECORD XD)


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

_**A message**_ was sent to him. He opened his cellphone and read the text that he was sure he would receive soon or later.  
**"I'm so sorry Kyoya, I have some job to do. I'm really sorry but I promise I'll come over later. I love you"**  
He looked once again at the text. He was now fully irritated; that stupid bronco once again had business with that stupid mafia family and he even dared to write I love you.  
_/That's why he always chooses those jobs and not me huh…?/_  
The boy shook his thoughts. Of course he does choose the fights, he would do the same himself. Then why did he hate it so much…?  
The bell rang. He was thinking of jumping down of the rooftop when Kusakabe came up too.  
**"No, Kyo-san don't-!"** Hibari looked at him. He was confused and he couldn't understand what Kusakabe meant.  
**"Tetsu"** he looked down of the rooftop again **"what are you doing? First of all, why you are not at your classroom?"** Hibari had that serious face and Kusakabe was still worried…  
**"Wh-why would you jump? I mean, who is going to take care of Namimo-"**  
**"Do what?"** the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee looked surprised and confused at the boy in front of him.  
**"Weren't you planning of jumping?"**  
**"Wha- of course I was! You think something will happen to me?"** now he was pretty angry; it was a pretty short roof, for him at least.  
**"But that's-"**Hibari looked at Kusakabe angry and jumped.  
**"Kyo-san!"** he ran across the rooftop and saw Hibari down, on the ground, kicking some students who were smoking behind the building. He breathed thankfully.  
Yes, he was kicking those students with enough of his strength. He decided not to take out his tonfas because he wanted to take out his nerves on them. Of course and he couldn't do this to Dino, he…  
_/Why? Why can't I? I always fight with him but when I have my chances because we're alone, even when we just don't train… why can't I even think about kicking him…?/_ He looked at the students again. He gave them a big kick and he left them on the ground, screaming because of the pain. Seeing this would be disgusting, so he kicked them away from the building; he didn't want any student to feel sorry for them, they deserved it.  
_/Why did I… become so soft?/_  
In the class he listened a little sound from his pocket /Humph, I forgot to turn it off/ He took a look and he saw a message.  
**"I'm finished, may I come over your school?"**  
He thought a little and texted. Lie, he didn't think of it at all.  
**"No."** Besides, he had P.E. the next hour, and he couldn't skip it. Many things could happen at this subject, as always. He would never skip class.  
The next hour though, he saw the blonde at the gym waving at him cheerfully. He blushed embarrassed.  
**"Hey, Kyoy-"** of course he didn't complete his sentence, a tonfa fell on his head.  
**"Why did you do that for?"** the boy thought about how stupid this man was.  
**"Can you go out?"** he suddenly realized what he just said.** "No, wrong. GET OUT RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE ON LIVING"** Dino looked at him scared and he saw at the rest of the students. He finally understood and he stepped outside. He stopped for a moment and looked at Hibari.  
**"Well, I'll be out. Ne?"**  
When he got out, Hibari wanted to take his nerves out on something. He punched the wall and then looked angrily at his hand; how could his hand do something like that to this gym which belonged to his beloved Namimori's chuu*?  
**"Um, well then, shall we start with some running?"** Of course the teacher was afraid to say anything, but…  
After class was over, Hibari was the last one, he was the one to lock the gym anyway. He had totally forgot about that, when he saw Dino coming in.  
**"So, you're done?"**  
**"Get out. I have to lock the gym"**  
**"Na-a-ah, I can't. It's my only chance to see you today and I will not let it go on waste"** he pulled the boy and kissed him.  
**"Stop, this is a gym, and it's inside the school! I'm not a pervert like you at a point to break the school rules!"**  
**"I never saw such a rule…"**  
**"Because there's no need! Of course that's forbidden!"**  
Dino sighed. He didn't want to waste his only chance, he wouldn't focus later on missions and staff, like this.  
**"What about going to your house then? It's near and it won't be the first-"**  
**"Stop!"** Hibari looked at the door worried. **"No, I won't skip class for you. If mafia is more important to you than me, then you should understand that, the whole Namimori is the most important thing to me…"** What was he saying? He knew that this wasn't right, he couldn't make Dino decide between those things… it wasn't right.  
Dino looked surprised.  
**"What…? Of course mafia is really important, 5000 families hang over us, I have to make those jobs…"** he then looked at Hibari's sad face and added with a smile **"but nothing is more important to me than you"**  
Hibari blushed. He heard the bell and he looked at school's place, even though he couldn't see through the walls.  
**"I-I have class now. If tonight…-"**  
**"Tonight I can't. And anyway, I don't want to keep you up until late, you must be fresh for school, so…"** he kissed the boy on the forehead "**Go to your class, I'll see you tomorrow"** and he left with a fast stepping. Hibari looked at the door.  
_/I will defiantly, defiantly… bite him to death tomorrow, oh yes I will, he will pay for embarrassing me today and making me go late at class, I will…/_ he stopped thinking and ran to his class. He saw the door closed and he broke his phone because of the strength that he was using in holding it. He really needed to take out his nerves on something so… he just opened the door and walked in. As it was natural, the teacher didn't say a thing. He sat down on his seat and started thinking a way to kill that herbivore and make him suffer.  
When school was done, he thought about calling Dino, but he didn't for 2 reasons: 1) he never planned on making that bronco believe that he wants to be with him and 2) he remembered that he said he couldn't. After he finished with homework, he made some origami, but when he finished he still had a plenty of time. He decided to take a shower and then go to sleep, whatever time that would be. He got in the bathroom and while he was still taking that shower, he heard his doorbell ringing. He took a and got out of the bathroom with wet hair and water falling all over his still wet body and opened the door. He saw Dino, who when he saw the boy, almost fainted.  
**"Oh Kyoya, why do you have to be so sexy at times like this?"** Hibari looked at his wet body and hair and then he looked away, 'cause he was blushing lightly.  
**"What do you mean _«at times like this»_?"**  
**"Well, one of the jobs didn't go well and…"**  
**"What do you mean?"** Hibari was now pretty worried **"are… are you injured? What happened?"** Dino smiled. He never imagined Kyoya to be so worried about him.  
**"Don't worry, it's just… I want you to leave this house"**  
**"What? Why?"**  
**"It might be dangerous. Please Kyoya, do me this little favor… "**  
**"No, I can't! I have school tomorrow and besides, this house…"**  
**"I know. But please. I can't be worried about you; you'll make me want to stay here in order to protect you"**  
**"I don't need any protection. Go to your job, I'll be fine" Hibari was starting to get cold, he still had wet hair and body, plus that it was windy…**  
**"I can't help worrying about you, 'kay? Just leave Namimori for a few weeks…"** Dino was kind in a hurry, and Hibari didn't want to cooperate.  
**"No"** the boy looked at the blonde and pushed him in. Dino let a small scream, he was really surprised. Hibari pushed him on the bed and sat above him.  
**"Ky-Kyoya?"** Dino said, uncertainly. Hibari's towel fell, and the man heard his jeans unzipping. Hibari stopped for a moment and looked at the Italian beneath him.  
**"When do you intend to learn that I don't need someone to worry about me?"** and without waiting for an answer he kissed Dino. Their tongues were rubbing, Dino started licking the black haired's lips and he explored his whole mouth, every little inch of it. He tried to push the younger down, but he wasn't allowed. Hibari unzipped the other's pants. Dino noticed that cursed towel on Hibari and grabbed it. He threw it on the floor and started licking the boy's ear.  
**"W-wait…"** Hibari was surprised with himself; he was the one who started it, yet he… despite this, he was ready to sit on Dino's _we-all-know-which–part_ but he was interrupted.  
**"Hm?"** he looked confused at the blonde; he was the one who came even at school just for this.  
**"I have to prepare you first"** Dino said and drove some of his fingers into Hibari's entrance.  
**"Ah-ah!"** Hibari tried to hold his voice but in the end he let it out. Dino looked at the other above him; oh yes, he was really enjoying the view. While his fingers were still in, he rose up a bit and started licking Hibari's legs.  
**"Ah! Um, what ah!-are you doing?"**  
**"Why, you like it don't you?"** Hibari tried to push Dino but he couldn't exert strength. Dino lied down again and he pulled his fingers out.  
**"Ah…"**  
**"Ok now, you don't need any lotion right? I have if you want…"**  
**"N-no, it's fine"** Hibari spread his legs a bit more and sank down.  
**"Ah!"** the boy closed his eyes tightly, like always.  
**"Kyoya"** Dino had a really sweet voice he was whispering in now **"open your eyes please"** The other, opened his eyes slowly, without understanding what the blonde wanted.  
**"I want to look at your eyes, you always close them so tight"** he grabbed Hibari's hand and he held it softly.  
**"Ah! Haa"** the boy closed his eyes again and tried (without result of course) to hold his voice.  
**"Relax your muscles, it will be better that way"** the Cavallone tried to make Hibari relax but, well, he was always like this. He was watching the boy moving his hips and trying holding his voice; but why? They were alone, either way. He really wanted to thrust into the small boy and he didn't intend to hold back.  
**"Ah! N-no!"** Hibari felt really hot at his entrance, so he couldn't hold his voice at all this time.  
Dino looked at him rose up a little and licked his chest softly.  
**"Nn…n-ah! I'm going to-aahh! c-cum!"**  
**"Open your eyes then. I want to see your face**" Dino smiled lightly.  
**"Aaahh!"** Hibari tightened Dino's hand and came.  
_/Oh, yes, that's a great view/_ the blonde smiled, he really worshiped that cute face Hibari was making, every time he came.

_**"So, you infuse to leave for some time huh?"**_ Dino said while he was drying Hibari's hair with a towel. _/I really don't want him to catch a cold…/_ he thought depressed; he couldn't imagine Kyoya be sick because of him.  
**"Exactly. I'll stay here. Who is gonna help you anyway?"** Hibari looked at Dino with a serious expression.  
**"Wha-don't tell me you want to help me? I won't allow it! I won't get you involved! I-"**  
**"I disagree and refuse. You are the one who… needs protection"**  
**"HAA? WHAT** **ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"** Hibari sighed. There wasn't a few times that Dino was worried that something would happen, or he mentioned that if something happened to him, Romario could take care of some business…  
**"I will not allow anyone rather myself to kill you"** the boy said and smiled.

* * *

*Namimori chuu=Namimori middle

* * *

Okaaaay, not even me expected Hibari to push Dino (ah, my friend and her crazy ideas) but ok I guess... XDD I hope you understand what I imagine when I'm alone at home :3


End file.
